Ore no Goshujinsama
by Agasshi
Summary: Eles eram rivais. Mas nada diz que uma aposta não pode mudar isto. **UA Sem magia**
1. CAP I, Rivais

**DISCLAIMER: **Sakura Card Captors pertence ao grupo de mangakas "CLAMP".

_Fic contada em primeira pessoa pelos dois principais._

* * *

**CAPITULO I** - "Rivais"

_Ele a perseguia para ser o número um._

(Sakura's POV)

_

* * *

  
_

- Li-kun! - duas garotas exclamaram em uníssono, aproximando-se da mesa ao lado da minha. Eu me limitei a escorrer os olhos para o lado, com um pouco de curiosidade - Nos ajuda a fazer esse problema? - uma delas completou.

- Não. Façam sozinhas. - respondeu rispidamente sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo. As duas, indignadas, saíram de perto dele resmungando.

Eu sorri. Syaoran era feito assim, afinal.

Cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de âmbar, pele brozeada e um físico invejável - assim pode-se definir Syaoran Li. Aquele rapaz era bem bonito, e estava em quarto lugar no ranking da escola além de também ser bom nos esportes. Eu o conheci quando tinha 9 anos, mas nós não somos amigos ou algo do tipo. Desde a primeira vez em que nos encontramos ele deixou bem claro o que pensava que eu fosse.

Uma rival.

- Syaoran, - eu tentei testá-lo, jogando minha borracha no chão enquanto observava a reação das idiotas de antes - minha borracha caiu. Pegue.

Seus olhos se prensaram por um segundo, e o livro vinha fechado acompanhando um longo e pesado suspiro. Ele se abaixou, pegando o objeto e recolocando-o sobre minha mesa.

- Aqui, Sakura-chan! - ele abriu um falso sorriso, por mais que eu pudesse ver uma veia pulsando sobre sua testa. Ele se inclinou para o meu lado, ainda segurando a expressão anterior - Por que tem sempre que fazer isso? - resmungou baixo o bastante para que somente eu pudesse ouvi-lo.

- É divertido! - exclamei no mesmo tom, sorrindo. Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, irritado. De longe eu pude ouvir os comentários maldosos de nossas colegas de classe. Me pergunto por que cada um não cuida da própria vida.

As horas na escola se passam vagarosamente, aqui é tudo muito chato e eu me enjôo facilmente de implicar com as pessoas. Mas com Syaoran era diferente. Ele sempre foi meu brinquedinho favorito.

As aulas daquele dia tinham acabado. Passei na frente da sala de música, tencionada a ir para casa, quando ouvi alguém tocando violino. Parei imediatamente.

Ah, eu conhecia aquele estilo. Vagarosamente empurrei a porta que estava mal fechada para bisbilhotar lá dentro. Não tinha errado, no fim das contas. Aquela pessoa sempre foi o único que fez meu coração bater mais forte. Possuia uma silhueta esbelta, cabelos num tom quase grisalho e olhos de um castanho acinzentado, completando o quadro de Deus grego.

Tsukishiro Yukito, 24 anos. Professor de música recém-formado. Amigo de infância do meu irmão e... Meu primeiro amor. Meu maior tesouro é uma foto tirada com ele quando eu era criança. E meu segredo mais confidencial é este sentimento platônico. Se alguém na escola descobrisse, com certeza nunca mais iria poder carregar a máscara de garota mimada. Iriam achar que eu sou uma simples idiota que se apaixonou pelo professor novinho. E, muito provavelmente, até mesmo Syaoran me ignoraria.

E eu não quero que isto aconteça, não de novo. Ser boazinha só me fez sofrer e ser usada. Agora... Sou eu quem faço as regras, nem que tenha que fingir ser alguém sério e inalcansável.

- Sakura! - eu tomei um susto, quase caindo pra dentro daquele recinto - Finalmente te achei... Pensei que tivesse esquecido do nosso desafio.

Era Syaoran. Ele sempre repetia as mesmas coisas.

- E como poderia? - fechei a porta após verificar que Yukito não havia notado nossa presença - Você falou sobre isso o dia todo.

- O fato é que eu definitivamente vou te vencer dessa vez! - ele fechou o punho, e eu pude ver certo brilho em seus olhos.

- Certo. - sorri do modo mais sarcástico o possível - E eu vou te implorar piedade, né? - ele fez uma expressão emburrada, como se fosse uma criança. Comecei a caminhar, passando reto por ele - Mas, Syaoran, não tem outra frase? Essa começa a cansar. Daqui a pouco vou achar outro riv...

- Não! - Syaoran agarrou meu braço, fazendo-me parar e interrompendo minha frase. Me virei, espantada - Isso não... Eu sou o único que pode ser seu rival! - sua face, que demonstrava aquele calor somente para mim, parecia desejar em todos os modos lutar comigo.

Idiota. Ele sabe que é tempo perdido.

Desde a primeira vez, o primeiro encontro, o primeiro mero olhar. Aquele garotinho que se apresentou a mim através de meu pai pareceu me odiar desde o principio. No entanto, eu nunca odiei o Li. Ele era demasiadamente divertido pra eu poder sentir qualquer desgosto.

Depois da primeira derrota, ele apontou o dedo pra mim e disse que iria fazer o resultado mudar de qualquer jeito. Todavia ele perde todas as vezes, mesmo eu sendo uma garota. Que patético.

Então, depois daquela última desesperada tentativa de me vencer, acabamos assim; como mestre e servo. Tanto é que fui apelidada de Goshujin-sama* pelas más línguas.

E, aqui estamos nós. O menino do olhar sério e desafiador se transformou em um adolescente com os orbes ainda mais penetrantes.

Mas pra mim... Syaoran é sempre Syaoran: O idiota que só pensa em vencer - sem conseguir, obviamente.

- Certo. Solte meu braço, eu estava brincando. - respondi, fitando-o - Sabe que não posso sequer pensar em desistir de ti antes do final do ensino superior.

- Exatamente. - ele sorriu, deixando-me ir - A partida de tênis ainda está válida?

- Sim... - respondi, escutando o violino parar de tocar. Suspirei; logo Yukito sairia daquela sala, e se eu não me movesse ele iria acabar me vendo com Syaoran - Vamos, rápido. - voltei a andar com passos largos, rezando para que meu professor não saisse dali antes de eu ter ido embora da escola.

Muitos rumores rondavam a minha relação com meu rival. Ninguém sabia daquela aposta que fizemos no primeiro dia de aula, então o fato que ele me tratasse de modo diferente respeito aos outros deixava a desejar. Normalmente, Syaoran é frio e não fala muito. Naquela manhã de quando eu estava na terceira série, realmente, ele estava sério. Demorou quase um ano para que eu pudesse ver um seu sorriso.

Entretanto, creio de jamais ter presenciado uma verdadeira expressão de felicidade tomar conta de seu rosto.

As pessoas comentavam que ele estava tão apaixonado por mim que atendia a qualquer pedido sem contestar, no entando ele simplesmente ignorava as vozes, cumprindo sua promessa como se nada fosse.

Syaoran era realmente interessante, afinal. Recitava muito bem, também.

- Por que está quase correndo? - ele pediu assim que atravessamos o portão da escola, e eu me virei pra olhar para a janela da sala de música que tinha como panorâmica o pátio da escola. Fiquei aliviada; ninguém estava olhando para baixo.

- Por nada. Não quer competir logo? - disse a primeira coisa que me veio em mente, virando a esquina.

- Sim, mas normalmente é você quem não quer. - Syaoran pôs-se ao meu lado, enquanto eu diminuia a velocidade.

- Se estiver com medo a gente pode deixar pra outro dia. Ou melhor, quem sabe o Eriol-kun queira jogar comigo...

- Não! - ele gritou - O Eriol perde pra mim, porque deveria competir com ele? Não está à sua altura! - era tão fácil deixá-lo aborrecido. E eu adorava isso.

- Talvez por que ele seja o primeiro no ranking da escola... - eu levei um dedo até o rosto, quase forçando uma expressão pensativa - ...Ou porque eu empatei em um video-game com ele uma vez...

- Ah, Sakura, fala sério! - ele cruzou os braços, e eu me segurei pra não rir de sua infantilidade - Ele não passa de um maldito nerd! Rato de biblioteca!

- Sim, sim... - eu não consegui conter mais o riso, acabando por gargalhar - Sua cara de emburrado é uma gracinha, sabia?!

- Calada, idiota! - respondeu, virando o rosto aparentemente rosado pro outro lado - É que você é a pessoa que eu quero derrotar, certo? Não gostaria que outra pessoa o fizesse antes de mim...

- Oh, a quadra! - exclamei, apontando pro edificio que começava a surgir no horizonte - Hmm... Deve faltar ainda ao menos um quilômetro pra chegar até lá. Tenho certeza que poderia chegar em 4 minutos correndo. - eu joguei a isca, com um sorriso maroto.

- Quatro? - ele se dirigiu de novo a mim - Eu consigo em três e meio!

- Uh, será mesmo...?

- Certo, vamos ver quem chega primeiro! - o Li abocanhou em cheio. Era fácil até demais manipular ele. Assenti, vendo sua determinação - Três, - ele começava a se preparar, enquanto eu afrouxava as alças da mochila nas costas - dois, - nossos olhares se cruzaram, claras faíscas habitavam estes - um!

E partimos. Não preciso nem mencionar quem ganhou, certo?

Apesar de vencer sempre... Eu tenho que admitir: Syaoran Li era o melhor rival que eu poderia achar. E também o mais divertido.

*Goshujin-sama: Mestre, dona.

* * *

**N/A:**

Isso ficou bem parecido com Special A... Mas logo muda, eu juro! XD

Espero receber reviews. ^^

Ah, vou postar toda terça. Se gostarem, fiquem de olho!


	2. CAP II, S M

**CAPITULO II** - "S + M"

_Ela é uma "mestra" sádica e ele um "servo" masoquista._

(Syaoran's Pov)

* * *

Eu não sei porque, mas desde o primeiro encontro, toda vez que eu vejo Sakura... Sinto uma vontade enorme de atormentá-la.

- Syaoran, o que é isto? - ela pegou em mãos a caixinha de chá gelado que eu tinha acabado de lhe dar - Não é aquele que eu sempre tomo.

Sakura Kinomoto, minha atual 'mestre', possui olhos verde esmeralda e cabelos curtos de um castanho claro beirando o loiro. Sua pele é cândida como a luz da lua, e seu corpo aparenta ter a fragilidade de uma boneca de porcelana.

Mas de frágil ela não tem nada além das unhas - e talvez nem isso. Aquela garota de uma beleza quase angelical era conhecida como "o demônio" entre os rapazes. Principalmente pelo o que fazia comigo.

- Ah, mas na máquina só tinha esse. - eu respondi, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ela queria o que, afinal?

- Então vá até o distribuidor da praça ao lado da escola buscar, oras. - Sakura jogou de volta o objeto sobre mim, que fui obrigado a apanhá-lo.

- Vai contra as regras da escola sair durante a pausa do almoço. - tentei argumentar... Inutilmente.

- Nossa, meu rival realmente não consegue fazer nem isso? Que patético! Achei que o grande Syaoran Li não recebesse ordens de ninguém além de mim...

- Ok, eu vou, eu vou! - afirmei, com os nervos a flor da pele. Maldita hora em que fui encontrar essa patricinha.

Só tem um motivo pelo qual estou nessa escola: Derrotá-la.

Nossos pais se conheciam pois o meu é um historiador e o dela um professor de arqueologia. Sakura pratica kendo com seu irmão desde os três anos de idade. Eu me interessei pois também tinha aprendido algumas artes marciais chinesas, que passaram por várias gerações na família Li até chegarem a mim.

Então, naquela manhã quente de domingo, eu a desafiei pela primeira vez a uma luta. E perdi miseravelmente. Depois daquele dia, eu pedi para meu pai me levar todas os anos no período das férias para tentar ganhar dela. Sim, ela se tornou meu pior rival e uma obsessão.

Nós morávamos em Sapporo, bem distante da pacata Tomoeda. Eu quase obriguei meus pais a me mandarem pra lá para fazer o ensino médio, de forma egoísta e irresponsável.

Entretanto, eu não poderia ignorar. Minha honra como homem estava em jogo.

No primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano, na frente de sua casa, onde a vi pela primeira vez... Eu lhe fiz uma proposta que, além de comprometedora, acabou fazendo nossa fama durante os seis meses que seguiram até agora.

Quando voltei, estava completamente exausto. Tive que ir correndo para despistar os responsáveis pela segurança da escola.

Cheguei na classe e vi que ela estava no canto, sentada numa carteira que não lhe pertencia, olhando para fora da janela aberta. Os cabelos esvoaçavam, e os olhos brilhavam graças ao sol. Mas apesar da beleza avassaladora, parecia triste e solitária.

Sakura não tinha amigas. Uma vez eu lhe pedi o motivo, e ela respondeu que os homens e as mulheres têm somente uma coisa em comum: nenhum dos dois pode confiar no sexo feminino.

Me pergunto o que quer dizer.

- A..Aqui... - eu me aproximei ofegante, sentando-me no chão mesmo, enquanto estendia o braço para lhe dar seu bendito chá.

A Kinomoto pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos, olhando pra mim e aceitando a caixinha. Puxou o canudo de dentro do plástico de proteção e furou o recipiente. Deu um gole, enquanto eu ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Essa garota... é realmente um demônio. Eu não consigo olhar pra ela sem ter algo me incomodando por dentro.

- Sua garganta... - ela resmungou, inesperadamente me mostrando o chá gelado que tinha acabado de beber - Está com sede, certo?

Ah... É sempre assim.

Por mais que eu a odeie... Ou melhor, simplesmente não a suporte... Essa gentileza disfarçada sempre acaba me fisgando. Eu me sinto completamente amarrado à algo que tende a afundar em alto mar sem retorno.

Aceitei o liquido e ela deu um leve sorriso, voltando a olhar pro céu. Por favor, Sakura. Não me faça enrubescer na sua frente. Tudo porque enquanto diz isso com um tom de quem não se importa... Você sorri.

Eu sabia: Seu sorriso é ainda mais irritante do que ela em si.

- Preparado pro resultado dos exames de meio semestre?

- Eu vou estar em segundo lugar dessa vez, pelo menos. - terminei de beber o chá, apertando a caixinha entre os dedos.

- Oh, quer dizer que eu vou vencer você e o Eriol de uma vez só! Essa é ótima notícia! - fez uma expressão de vitória, dando certa ênfase ao "e". Que vontade de arrancar aquele sorriso de sua cara.

- Verá, Sakura. Esse seu sorriso não vai durar por muito. - afirmei confiante, erguendo-me do chão. A olhei outra vez virando-se pra contemplar a janela lá fora. Bufei, caminhando em direção à porta. Estava faminto, não tinha colocado nada no estômago ainda.

- Syaoran. - meu nome, novamente. Pare de chamá-lo!, meu interior gritou, enquanto que o exterior se limitava a serrar os punhos e virar o corpo lentamente de lado. Pouco, porém o bastante para que pudesse vê-la.

Quando me dei conta, ela já tinha se levantado da cadeira e caminhado até mim. Os olhos esmeraldinos estavam a poucos centímetros dos meus, fitando-me. A Kinomoto possuia um cheiro provocante e ao mesmo tempo doce. Linda. Sakura era irritante, egocêntrica e convencida... Mas linda. Uma beleza camuflada pelo jeito masculino. Quando foi que aquela criança se tornou uma garota tão bonita?

Balancei a cabeça, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos estranhos da mente. Sakura era minha rival. Mais nada.

- Se importa de ir levar esses papéis até o Diretor Clow? - pediu, mostrando-me algumas folhas em desordem - Eu não estou com vontade de ir até a diretoria agora.

- Você é a representante de classe! - exclamei, cansado - Se tivesse me deixado ganhar a eleição não teria que fazer essas coisas.

- Certo, Li. - Sakura fez uma face decepcionada, abaixando a mão que antes vinha estendida até mim - Você tem razão.

- Droga. Me dá isso aqui. - eu arranquei os documentos de entre seus dedos, furioso comigo mesmo - Mas não vá se acostumando! - gritei, virando-me. Sai da classe batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Eu sabia que era um truquezinho barato dela pra me tirar do sério e alcançar seus objetivos... Mas porque diabos é que eu sempre acabava cedendo?

Ah, Sakura é mesmo uma sádica.

...E eu só posso ser masoquista.

* * *

**N/A:**

Minna! Obrigada por comentarem... E que bom que o começo está agradando. :D  
Ah, eu respondo todo mundo por MP, certo?

Semana que vem vou estar muuuito ocupada, então acho que posto hoje e ser der ainda esse sábado. Antes que se desesperem, eu escrevi até o capitulo 10 dessa fic, então vou atrasar pra postar. Talvez ainda até domingo eu termine de escrever tudo!

Hm, e... Que tal dizer o que achou sobre este cap. também? *-*


	3. CAP III, A aposta e o Segredo

**CAPITULO III** - "A aposta dos dois e o segredo dela"

_Um vínculo se forma, e outro está prestes a se romper._

(Sakura's POV)

_

* * *

  
_

Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem.

Naquela manhã de segunda-feira, na primavera dos meus 15 anos... Syaoran estava esperando na frente da minha casa quando eu abri a porta. Eu obviamente me assustei. Faziam quase 2 anos desde a última vez em que o vira, e ele estava extremamente bonito - tanto que eu levei um pouco de tempo antes de reconhecê-lo.

- O que faz aqui? - eu perguntei indiferente, saindo de dentro de casa. Um leve sorriso se abriu em sua boca.

- Eu quero fazer uma aposta. - o Li respondeu sem hesitar, levantando ligeiramente o queixo.

- E o que vai ser, dessa vez? - suspirei, cansada daquelas palavras. Seria possível que ele possuísse um vocabulário tão pobre?

- Eu vou pra sua escola. - eu meio que me espantei, mas o uniforme que cobria seu corpo confirmava aquela sentença - Se eu ficar em um lugar mais alto que o seu no ranking de admissão, você vai ter que declarar publicamente que eu sou melhor que você. E, claro, atender a um meu pedido.

- Bem arrogante da sua parte. - afinei meus olhos, reprovando a última frase. Mas tudo bem, pensei. Eu não poderia perder de qualquer forma. - Certo... E se eu ganhar, o que aconteceria?

- Tudo bem, isto não é plausível, entretanto digamos que eu serei seu escravo até que possa te vencer ou até nossa formatura. - ele afirmou, ainda segurando o semblante desafiador.

Um vento inesperado passou por nós bagunçando meus cabelos, no entanto, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele. Aqueles orbes de um âmbar avassalador me fitavam acompanhados da linha curva em que tinham se transformado seus lábios.

- Há! - exclamei. - Está me subestimando, Li-_kun_. - me delonguei no sufixo, vendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha, impaciente. - Mas... Eu aceito. - lhe estendi a mão, chegando mais perto. - Mesmo sabendo que muito provavelmente você vai passar três anos de servidão.

- Você é realmente muito confiante. - ele apertou minha mão, balançando-a uma ou duas vezes antes de soltá-la. Ele tinha uma grande força no braço, devo admitir. Mas nada comparado aos meus 12 anos treinando kendo.

- Eu simplesmente vejo os fatos como são. - tentei parecer arrogante, ignorando a beleza que ele expunha despercebidamente.

Caminhamos lado a lado até chegar à escola. Eu o escutei engolindo a saliva com dificuldade quando nos deparamos de frente para o quadro de classificação.

Por mais que segundos antes parecesse totalmente seguro, Syaoran começou a procurar seu nome pela parte mais baixa da lista. Observei seus olhos escorrerem lentamente para cima, hesitantes. Dei de ombros, finalmente olhando para a mesma direção que ele. O topo parecia estar mais em cima do que realmente era. Tentei fazer seu movimento contrário, encontrando um nome diferente do meu em primeiro lugar.

_1. Eriol Hiiragizawa_

_2. Sakura Kinomoto_

_3. Tomoyo Daidouji_

_4. Syaoran Li_

Não pude conter um sorriso instantâneo brotando em meu rosto. Eu tinha acabado de ganhar um brinquedo muito interessante. Entretanto, dando mais uma olhada naqueles nomes, o terceiro me deu certa apreensão. Eu não sabia que ela tinha ido pra mesma escola que eu.

- Bem, _escravo-kun_. - dei o máximo de ênfase possível para a última palavra, mantendo o semblante divertido involuntáriamente. - Parece que estes vão ser três longos anos. Pode começar levando minha mochila. - lhe estendi a bolsa, mas ele pareceu não escutar.

- Como é que pode? - ele continuava fitando o resultado, como se este fosse mudar por conta de sua desolação. - Seu pai, seu irmão... Eles sempre me disseram que você era péssima na escola!

- Péssima?! - repeti ofendida - Eu sempre estive na média!

- Então como diabos é que ficou em segundo lugar?! - Syaoran exclamou, olhando-me com uma aversão anormal dominando o rosto.

- Digamos que eu tive um bom professor. - respondi, sincera. - Eu precisava vir pra essa escola, mesmo sendo a mais difícil de toda Tomoeda. - o olhei de soslaio. Ainda estava estarrecido. Eu, um mês antes daquilo, também teria ficado.

Sempre fui boa somente em esportes. Quando criança vinha facilmente confundida com um garoto, mas isso nunca me afetou de fato. Não antes de conhecer... Ele.

Eu queria que ele me notasse. Mas de outro modo... Queria que me enxergasse feminina, inteligente, bonita.

Porém, mesmo passando um mês inteiro na casa de Yukito para estudar, eu percebi que ele ainda me via como uma criança. Uma menininha que não sabia nem mesmo o que era trigonometria.

Foi ai que eu decidi guardar este segredo somente pra mim e ser a melhor da escola para que pudesse me declarar na formatura, quando não fosse mais tão infantil. Entretanto... Nem tudo na vida é como se quer.

*******

Novembro. O vento frio do inverno iniciava a se fazer sentir, por mais que ainda faltasse mais de um mês para que esta estação começasse efetivamente. Seis meses se passaram desde o primeiro dia de aula, e eu não tinha avançado aos olhos de Yukito. Ou melhor, deveria ter deteriorado mais ainda, pois toda vez que me via com Syaoran soltava um sorriso de aceitação. Eu queria que ele sentisse ciúmes, não que gostasse.

E, naquela manhã em especial, tinha acontecido novamente.

- Sakura, que cara é essa? - o Li me perguntou, dando-me o bentou que tinha preparado para mim.

Estávamos sentados em uma das mesas da cantina da escola. Um dos cargos de Syaoran era, obviamente, fazer e trazer meu lanche todos os dias. Normalmente alunos que trazem a comida de casa comem no pátio, porém aquela era uma forma de amenizar a relação entre nós. Uma garota e um garoto sentados sozinhos de baixo de uma árvore seria suspeito demais.

- Essa é a cara que Buda, Deus ou quem quer que seja me deu. Não tenho culpa se é feia. - disse a primeira coisa que me veio em mente, com raiva. Não aceitava o fato de Yukito ser tão lerdo. - Ah, quer saber? - levantei-me afastando a embalagem que antes ele tinha me oferecido. - Não estou com fome. Dê isso pra uma das garotas do seu fã clube. Ah... Hoje vou pra casa sozinha, então está dispensado.

Saí de perto dele antes que pudesse dizer alguma palavra. Aquela maldita aposta estava indo longe demais; eu estava prestes a me deixar vencer para acabar com aquela brincadeira de uma vez por todas.

O fato é... Que eu gostava de ficar sozinha. Ter Syaoran atrás de mim o tempo todo era divertido, mas não menos cansativo.

Subi as escadas sem rumo, acabando por parar no terraço. Abri a porta sem vontade, encontrando um espaço vazio. Estava meio frio e eu não tinha sequer pegado um casaco; trajava o uniforme de verão pois aquele de inverno ainda estava no fundo do armário. Irresponsável, eu sei. Iria acabar pegando uma gripe se ficasse ali por muito tempo.

_"Não que seja uma coisa ruim"_, comentei em meus devaneios, dando um meio sorriso. Ao menos poderia ficar em casa por uns dias. Avancei até o lado extremo daquele recinto. Apoiei-me à grade de segurança que revestia todo o terraço e olhei para baixo. Observei os alunos que comiam, conversavam e relaxavam. Notei que uma ou duas pessoas estavam até mesmo dormindo.

Tirei uma foto de dentro do bolso da saia. Yukito. Não importava para onde minha mente ia, tudo acaba rodando em volta dele, sempre e independentemente. Eu era mesmo uma pessoa fraca, constatei prensando os olhos depois de um longo suspiro.

Mas, claro, não poderia desistir. Ainda tinha mais de dois anos para completar meu plano.

Naquele instante de descuido o vento soprou um pouco mais forte, fazendo com que a fotografia escapasse por entre meus dedos. Ela vôou na direção oposta à qual eu estava voltada, e eu girei-me para acompanhar seu movimento.

Quando vi, ela estava no chão perto da porta pela qual eu tinha entrado. Agradeci aos céus que mais ninguém estivesse ali, passando levemente uma mão sobre o rosto, aliviada. Comecei a caminhar lentamente, quando ouvi passos apressados virem de trás daquela entrada.

Arregalei os olhos, imaginando o pior.

E, realmente, o pior aconteceu: Antes que eu pudesse alcançar a porta Syaoran saiu de lá, pisando bem em cima da foto. Sua falta de fôlego demonstrava o quanto tinha corrido pelas escadas até chegar ao terraço.

No entanto, minha mente continuava concentrada em uma coisa: Ele estava PISOTEANDO o meu tesouro.

- Qual o seu problema... - ele falava lentamente, agora levando uma mão até o peito para tentar conter a respiração descompassada. - ...Sumindo assim...? - fez mais uma pausa, esta um pouco mais longa, parecendo recobrar em parte a calmaria. - Toda vez que você vê o Tsukishiro-sensei acaba me tratando mal. O que foi, ein? Não quer que nos veja juntos?! Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de aceitar minha aposta!

Ele era inteligente. Tinha notado isso só pelos meus atos involuntários. Se visse a foto, seria o fim. Mas naquele pequeno instante estava furiosa demais para que isto me passasse pelos pensamentos.

- Cale a boca, droga! - eu gritei, apressando-me a chegar perto dele. - E olhe no que você tá pisando, imbecil!

Syaoran me olhou confuso, dando dois passos para trás e vendo a foto. Alguns minutos se passaram. Talvez estivesse ponderando por que eu me encontrava tão alterada. A pegou do chão, logo olhando para mim.

- Sakura... - ele fitou aquilo que estava entre suas mãos mais uma vez, antes de completar a frase. - Você... Gosta do Tsukishiro-sensei?!

Meus olhos sem querer se marejaram; Ele tinha descoberto meu mais profundo segredo, e parte de meu plano estava arruinado.

Preciso dizer que foi o momento em que eu comecei a odiá-lo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa?!

* * *

Deu pra postar na terça, viva!!! XD

Obrigada pelos reviews! *-*  
AGORA a coisa toda vai começar a andar pra frente.

Comentem, sim? *O*


	4. Cap IV, O desafio

**CAPITULO IV** - "O desafio."  
_A única resposta, afinal de contas, seria ajudar._  
(Syaoran's POV)

* * *

Sakura gostava do professor Yukito Tsukishiro. Por que diabos é que eu demorei tanto assim para notar?

A repentina mudança de personalidade quando está perto dele, o fato de me ignorar quando percebe que ele está nos olhando... Eu ainda estava meio incrédulo, mas começava a fazer sentido. Era tudo malditamente obvio!

Eles estavam abraçados no papel que parecia ser tão precioso para Kinomoto. Ela deveria ter 10 anos de idade, ele obviamente 8 a mais. Aquela foto em minhas mãos só confirmava aquilo eu já sabia há um bom tempo, mas que por um qualquer motivo nunca veio à tona. E seria uma carta a se usar a meu favor.

Ela se aproximou, tirando a fotografia de entre os meus dedos antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Os olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas encravadas que recusavam-se a descer. Sakura puxou minha gravata com força, fazendo-me fitar diretamente os orbes esmeraldinos.

Eu nunca tinha visto tanto ódio assim em alguém.

- Diga isso por ai... - ela franziu a testa, apertando com força a minha roupa - E vai morrer. Vagarosa e Dolorosamente. - finalizou, soltando-me.

Passou reto por mim limpando os olhos envergonhada. Eu me limitei a observá-la sem entender exatamente. Qual era o problema daquela garota? Com certeza não era o fim do mundo ela gostar de Tsukishiro. Ou melhor, chegava a ser banal - boa parte das garotas de nossa classe também guardavam sentimentos por ele.

Durante a aula e os intervalos Sakura me ignorou constantemente, tanto que foi embora sem que eu percebesse.

Quando cheguei em casa, notei que a porta estava destrancada - sinal de que Wei estava me esperando.

- Okaeri, Li Shaoye*. - meu mordomo me acolheu com um sorriso entre os lábios, enquanto eu ainda estava tirando os sapatos para poder entrar.

- Ah, oi Wei. - respondi sem muita vontade. - Hoje eu não vou jantar, ok? Qualquer coisa estarei no meu quarto. - continuei a falar atravessando o corredor e indo em direção às escadas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a senhorita Kinomoto, Shaoye? - o ouvi dizer atrás de mim assim que comecei a subir as escadas.

- Por que acha que tem algo a ver com ela? - indaguei parando de andar, ainda de costas pra ele. Wei, provavelmente, me conhecia tão bem que eu chegava a ser transparente para ele.

Ele me criou, em outras palavras. Minhas irmãs decidiram morar na China com o resto de nossos parentes, e meus pais sempre viajaram muito - são um historiador e uma arqueóloga -, por isto contrataram um mordomo para cuidar de mim há tanto tempo atrás que eu nem saberia dizer exatamente quando. Se não fosse por ele eu nem poderia ter ido a Tomoeda.

- Pois sempre que o senhor fica de mal humor ou feliz, é por causa dela. - ele disse em um tom sereno, fazendo-me suspirar por conta da verdade contida naquelas palavras. 'Sakura Kinomoto' tinha se tornado o núcleo de minha vida.

- Eu preciso de um conselho. - virei-me, vendo-o em pé pouco antes do primeiro degrau da escada.

- Certo. - assentiu, começando a andar em direção à cozinha. - Lhe farei um chá, portanto espere na sala, Li Shaoye.

_"Ele tem uma péssima mania de fazer chá toda vez que alguém quer falar com ele"_, pensei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Entretanto, logo minha cabeça já estava pensando em outras coisas. Passei a mão entre os cabelos, vendo-me sem saída. Ele era muito mais sábio do que eu jamais poderia sequer sonhar em me tornar. O obedeci, deixando a mochila na escada mesmo e indo até a sala.

Sentei no primeiro sofá que vi, e Wei não demorou muito a entrar naquele recinto com uma bandeja retangular em mãos. A apoiou sobre a mesinha de centro, acomodando-se logo depois na poltrona de frente para a minha. Estendeu-me a xícara, e eu a aceitei sem mais devaneios.

- É sobre a senhorita Kinomoto? - ele perguntou, mas não parecia querer uma resposta.

- Não. - menti. Meu orgulho era demasiadamente maior do que nossa intimidade. - E sim sobre uma outra garota. Eu descobri que ela gosta de uma pessoa e agora ela está com raiva de mim.

- Por acaso o senhor gosta desta senhorita? - respondeu com outra pergunta, fazendo-me engasgar.

- O-O QUE.. - eu não consegui terminar a frase, tendo que tossir. Wei me olhou preocupado, porém logo consegui limpar a garganta - Claro que não! Ela é minha rival!

- Então é, de fato, a senhorita Kinomoto.

- Cale a boca e me escute. - ordenei aborrecido. - Não importa quem é! Me diga o que tenho que fazer.

- Se não gosta dela... - ele deu um gole em seu chá, logo apoiando a taça sobre a mesinha e fitando-me. - Talvez deveria ajudá-la a conquistar essa pessoa para que a senhorita Kinomoto possa te perdoar.

- Mas isso é chato. - o imitei, agora colocando minhas mãos sobre os joelhos e franzindo as sobrancelhas. - E ela nunca vai aceitar minha ajuda.

- Faça disso um desafio. - Wei me incentivou prontamente, sabendo que eu iria gostar de tal proposta - Se você fizer essa pessoa se apaixonar por ela em certo periodo de tempo, irá ganhar. Simples.

- Wei, você é um gênio! - levantei-me animado, correndo até a porta.

- Shaoye XiaoLang! - ele exclamou, seguindo-me. - Acho melhor esperar até amanhã. Mulheres são criaturas muito inconstantes. Se ela está com raiva, com certeza não vai te escutar mesmo que grite ao ponto de deixá-la meio surda. - eu parei de colocar os sapatos, virando o rosto para trás. - Acredite, se for falar com ela amanhã ela vai estar mais calma e quem sabe até aceite.

- 'Quem sabe'...? - repeti perdendo parte do estusiasmo enquanto o via aproximar-se.

- Sim, senhor. - confirmou - Quem sabe.

*****

A manhã demorou mais do que o de costume a chegar - a ansia me deixava impaciente. Mas acabei utilizando o tempo para calcular cada pequena palavra a se dizer para que Sakura não recusasse minha oferta.

Por ser preguiçosa e acordar tarde, um de meus deveres diários é ir chamá-la todas as manhãs meia-hora antes do começo das aulas - além de depois ter de levá-la até a estação. Quando vi, já estava de frente para sua casa; chegava a ser um ato mecânico.

Apertei a campainha duas vezes como todos os dias. Os momentos de espera nunca me pareceram tão longos. Quando ouvi a porta se abrir, tive medo de vê-la ainda de pijama.

- Li? - eu vi a figura de seu irmão Touya se desenhar assim que a entrada me foi aberta - Sakura estranhamente acordou cedo hoje. Não precisava vir. Ela me disse que tinha te avisado quando eu perguntei, mas pelo jeito... - eu balancei a cabeça, e ele provavelmente notou que eu estava desapontado - Você e a monstrenga brigaram? Ela estava meio triste ontem.

- N-Não. - gaguejei sem querer, sentindo raiva de mim mesmo por dentro - Eu esqueci o celular em casa. Vai ver ela me mandou uma mensagem quando eu tava no caminho.

- Sei. - ele afinou os olhos - Amanhã vai ter um jantar aqui em casa. Meu pai disse que deveria te chamar também. Se quiser vir, é às 8. Mas pode ficar em casa, ninguém vai sentir a sua falta. - pois é; Touya nunca gostou muito de mim.

- Muito gentil. - forcei um sorriso de lado, caminhando pelo jardim e indo pegar minha bicicleta - Mas agora tenho que ir, antes que me atrase. Até!

- Certo, pirralho. - o ouvi dizer antes de bater a porta com força. A familia Kinomoto era cheia de pessoas desagradáveis.

Apesar de eu ter chego em horário, não conseguia ver a Sakura em lugar algum. Ela parecia ter desaparecido no nada. Corri pra dentro da classe, vendo-a sentada no mesmo lugar de sempre como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas, realmente, não houve nada. Foi ela quem quase chorou sem motivo.

Sentei na minha carteira, e ela automaticamente virou o rosto para o lado oposto, ignorando-me. Pude até mesmo ouvir o risinho de alguma garota por conta daquele gesto.

As aulas começaram antes que eu pudesse tomar a iniciativa pra falar com ela. O único jeito foi escrever um bilhetinho e jogá-lo em cima de sua mesa.

_"Não fuja de mim."_

Lhe lancei um olhar furtivo e a vi pegar o pedaço de papel sem muito interesse, e logo olhar para mim após lê-lo. Eu lhe fiz um leve sinal com a cabeça, e Sakura revirou os olhos antes de me responder - mas mesmo contra sua vontade, o fez.

_"Não estou fugindo."_

_"Então me espere no terraço hoje na hora do almoço. Tenho algo de interessante para lhe propor."_

_"Outra aposta?"_ - a caligrafia pareceu ligeiramente rabiscada, como se transmitisse raiva.

_"Não exatamente. Vai saber se vier."_

_"Certo... Eu vou."_ - eu exultei por dentro ao ler que ela tinha aceitado.

Saí da classe antes dela, sabia que não iria querer que o professor da aula que tinha acabado nos visse. Observei despistadamente ela corando só em se despedir dele - Sakura parecia outra pessoa perto de Yukito. E isso, de certa forma, era extremamente irritante.

Esperei paciente escorado ao muro que delimitava o terraço, olhando para a porta constantemente. Alguns minutos se passaram antes que a jovem Kinomoto aparecesse para finalmente atender ao meu chamado, mas não importava muito. Eu definitivamente iria ganhar dessa vez.

- O que quer agora? - ela abriu a boca assim que notou minha presença, com o ar de arrogância contrastando a timidez que tinha poucos instantes antes.

- Um desafio, Sakura. - respondi, começando a caminhar para perto dela.

- Isso não é hora, Syaoran. - a garota franziu a testa, parecendo mais aborrecida do que no dia anterior.

- Tem a ver com o Tsukishiro-sensei! - exclamei ao notar que ela estava querendo ir embora. E pareceu funcionar, pois Sakura demonstrou certa atenção ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Prossiga. - cruzou os braços sobre a barriga, com ar desconfiado.

- Eu notei que você não queria que eu descobrisse isso, então a única coisa que eu posso fazer é te ajudar. Mas, claro, tudo tem um preço.

- Chegue logo ao ponto. - ela mantinha o semblante intrigado, e eu me apressei a continuar.

- Certo. Se eu conseguir fazer o Tsukishiro-sensei se apaixonar por você em um mês irei ganhar a aposta que fizemos no começo do ano e você vai estar, além de namorando com ele, sem ter que me aturar te seguindo.

- Uhm. Mas isso me parece unilateral. E se você perder?

- Você pode pedir o que quiser. Mas somente uma coisa.

- Um mês, você diz...? - Ela levou uma mão ao queixo, pensativa. Entretanto logo sua superioridade se fez presente através de um largo sorriso - Certo. Não tenho nada a perder, de qualquer forma. Mas isto tem que ficar entre nós... Entendido?

- Sim. - eu a alcancei, estendendo-lhe uma mão - Pode começar a me chamar de 'sensei'.

- Ok, Syaoran-sensei. - sua voz teve certo sarcásmo em sua entoação. É, ela estava duvidando de mim.

E não sabia o quanto estava errada.

*Shaoye: Esta é uma palavra chinesa usada para se referir a um superior na idade média. Digamos que seja a tradução chinesa do "bocchan" do Japão. Significa, de fato, "jovem mestre".

* * *

  
Gomen pela demora! Mas meu pc anda me traindo ultimamente. Acho que ainda essa semana consigo reestabelecer um acordo com ele. e3e (?)  
Eai, gostaram? Espero que sim!  
Reviews, pra deixar uma pobre escritora feliz? ;_; 


	5. CAP V, Primeira Etapa

Temos dois capítulos seguidos descritos pelo Syaoran por uma questão de conveniência. Até aonde eu escrevi (Capitulo 13), isso ainda não se repetiu, mas pode acontecer de novo eventualmente.

* * *

**CAPITULO V -** "Primeira etapa, parte A."  
_Aproximação._

* * *

Os 'treinamentos' começaram naquela mesma tarde. Sakura me deixou ir até sua casa pois seu irmão não estaria e seu pai chegaria de viagem somente no dia seguinte. Eu já tinha entrado naquele quarto algumas vezes, mas não me lembrava de terem tantas coisas sobre artes marciais e livros de auto-estudo espalhadas por aí. Sempre pensei que o cômodo de uma garota deveria ser mais... Rosa. E menos parecido com o meu, obviamente.

Certo, não estamos falando de uma garota, e sim de Sakura Kinomoto - também denominada "o demônio".

A vi entrar e me sentei numa cadeira perto da escrivaninha. Trazia consigo uma bandeja com alguns doces, biscoitos e chá tradicional japonês. Levantei-me e fui fechar a porta para ela ao ver que estava tendo algumas dificuldades.

- Obrigada. - ela jogou algumas coisas de cima da escrivaninha ao chão e colocou a travessa sobre a mesma. - Então... Syaoran-sensei. Estou ansiosa para saber o que se passa dentro dessa sua mente diabólica. - me mostrou com um dedo a cadeira sobre a qual eu estava antes, e se sentou em outra que ficava perto desta.

- Como primeira coisa... Quero que me diga o que te impede de se declarar. - eu aceitei o lugar, acomodando-me.

- Que pergunta mais descarada! - exclamou, enrubescendo. Era estranho, qualquer coisa que envolvesse Yukito a fazia mudar completamente. Por acaso era bipolar?

- Então isso não vai a lugar nenhum. - suspirei, pegando um biscoito e dando uma leve mordida.

- C-Certo... - ela gaguejou, evitando me olhar - Ele me vê como uma criança... Acho que é isso o que me deixa insegura.

- Hm. - eu terminei de comer o biscoito, vendo que um pouco sua incerteza fazia sentido - Então já sei qual vai ser a primeira fase do plano.

- Fase? - repetiu, voltando a me olhar - Isso não é um vídeo-game, idiota.

- Verdade. - eu lhe dei meu melhor sorriso, e ela revidou com um semblante receoso. - Isto é um desafio, e sou eu quem faço as regras. - ela até chegou a abrir a boca para contestar, mas acabou ficando quieta. - Muito bem. Essa etapa vai se chamar "Aproximação". Temos que fazer ele te notar como mulher.

- Você já fez isso antes? - indagou, enquanto cruzava as pernas.

- Não saia do assunto. - ordenei sem querer responder àquela pergunta - Eu devo entender mais de homens do que você, certo?

- Isso foi realmente muito suspeito. - Sakura cobriu a boca escondendo um risinho.

- Cale a boca, Sakura! - eu não pude evitar minha face esquentar-se pela raiva. Aquela garota realmente me tirava do sério. - Pois então... Ele é amigo do seu irmão, né? Deve ter sido assim que conheceu ele.

- Sim. Uns anos atrás, assim que o onii-san entrou para o ensino médio. - explicou pensativa.

- Quando vai ser a próxima vez em que se encontrarão fora da escola? Se não quer que os outros descubram, vai ter que ser tudo longe de lá.

- Amanhã! - exclamou, abrindo um sorriso enorme - O Yuki-kun vai vir aqui amanhã pro jantar!

- Pro jantar? - indaguei em uma pergunta retórica. - Eu também fui convidado.

- Você? - a Kinomoto perguntou e gargalhou logo em seguida. - Não me faça rir! E desde quando o onii-san te chama pra alguma coisa?

- Olha aqui, Sakura. - eu estava começando a me aborrecer realmente - Seu irmão me convidou em nome de seu pai hoje de manhã quando eu vim te acordar e a senhorita tinha saído cedo por uma razão desconhecida. E não é a primeira vez que eu venho em um jantar à sua casa! O Fujikata-san se sente em culpa por eu ter vindo aqui por sua causa.

- Minha causa? Você veio porque quis, garoto. - ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente alterada.

- Não importa. - eu terminei a discussão ali mesmo, em modo de evitar complicações. - Eu vou vir sim. Assim posso te olhar de perto... Você é muito vulnerável quando se trata dele.

Ela virou o rosto, embirrada. No entanto, não argumentou. Sabia mais do que eu que aquelas palavras eram verdade.

- E como coloco em prática essa fase do plano? - ela finalmente se pronunciou, ainda sem me olhar de frente.

- Fácil. Você tem que passar uma boa impressão pelo externo primeiro.

- Não consigo acompanhar. - Sakura fitou-me repentinamente com o semblante confuso, e eu me vi obrigado e explicar-lhe detalhadamente.

- Você pode ser chata, arrogante e metida... Mas não é feia. - a garota fez uma careta por conta dos primeiros adjetivos, mas eu continuei sem me importar muito - Amanhã tente ficar o mais bonita possível para ele perceber que você cresceu. Uma mudança repentina pode fazer um homem cair aos seus pés.

- Yukito não é assim, Syaoran. - ela revidou, parecendo séria - Ele não liga para imagem ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada a isso. Fora que a diferença de idade é grande.

- Mas você o ama, certo?

- ... - ela hesitou, como se aquilo ferisse seu orgulho - ...Sim.

- Então deveria pensar em arranjar algo que chame sua atenção. Fique bem bonita, Sakura. Quero ver os olhos do Tsukishiro-sensei brilhando.

- Certo. - ela abaixou o olhar, parecendo envergonha - Obrigada. - disse em um tom leve e incerto - Acho que isso poderia funcionar.

- Eu tenho certeza. - levantei-me, vendo que meu papel por enquanto estava acabado - Dessa vez eu vou ganhar!

- Pela primeira vez também estou torcendo por ti. - Sakura mostrou-me um sorriso doce, e uma fisgada acertou meu coração. Eu não sabia por que, mas não tinha gostado muito daquelas palavras.

*****

O dia seguinte passou calmo tirando as continuas perguntas de Sakura sobre o que os homens acham bonito. Eu estava quase enlouquecendo ainda antes do almoço.

- E o roxo? Garotos gostam de roxo, né? - ela perguntou ainda com um sushi na boca.

- Garotos não se importam com a cor tanto quanto com a roupa. - eu respondi, pegando um pouco de salmão com os hashis - Você tem algum vestido simples?

Ela não respondeu, fingindo estar ocupada mastigando. Entretanto Sakura sabia que pra mim ela era como um livro aberto.

- Que tipo de garota não tem sequer um vestido? - eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e massageei as têmporas, meio aborrecido.

- Olha aqui... Eu estive muito ocupada estudando e me esforçando para não perder pra você!

- Então por isso seu quarto é tão parecido com o meu... - eu pensei em voz alta, sem querer. Mas Sakura pareceu - ou fingiu - não ouvir.

- Eu vou comprar algo hoje. - comentou enfim, dando-se por vencida.

- Devo ir junto?

- Não sei... Talvez não. Você tem clube hoje, certo? Mais ou menos às 7 tenho que ir pra casa, e você sai da escola às 6:30.

- Tem razão... - com aquele desafio eu tinha me esquecido completamente do clube de basquete, o que não era bom, pois estava prestes a me tornar capitão - Ei, como vai o time de basquete feminino?

- Eu me tornei capitã semana passada. - ela comentou, bebendo um pouco de suco - E vamos para as regionais em Janeiro. Por quê?

- Que merda, Sakura! Como é que você consegue ser sempre melhor do que eu?

- Sei lá. - ela me lançou um olhar de superioridade, e eu senti a obrigação de retrucar.

- Deve ser por que você é igual a um garoto.

- Cala a boca, imbecil!

*****

Eram 7:50 da noite quando Wei me deixou em frente à casa Kinomoto. Eu nunca tinha jantado com a família inteira - normalmente aceitava os convites somente quando Touya não estava para evitar discussões sem sentido. E, naquela noite em especial, também tinha o Yukito. Ou seja, aquilo estava se tornando... Tenso.

Comecei a ficar preocupado com o andamento do plano. Não que eu estivesse desconfiando do bom gosto de Sakura, mas ela simplesmente não tinha senso de moda. E até mesmo um garoto como eu podia dizer isso: todas as vezes em que a via fora da escola estava usando jeans, blusas largas ou moletom. E ainda por cima queria ser feminina.

Suspirei ao tocar a campainha. Eu não estava com vontade de entrar, de fato. Mas sabia que seria obrigado para finalmente vencer Sakura. Quem abriu a porta foi o senhor Fujikata, alguns instantes depois.

- Oh, Syaoran! - ele exclamou, dando espaço para que eu pudesse passar - Que bom que veio! Essa é a primeira vez que vem quando o Touya está. Será uma noite realmente divertida, pelo jeito. Vá até a sala... O jantar ainda não está pronto, mas Yukito e meu filho estão lá. Irei chamá-los daqui a pouco.

- C-Certo. - eu entrei com receio, pensando que deveria ficar numa sala sozinho com dois homens, sendo que um desses me odeia - Com licença... - completei, retirando os sapatos e obedecendo-o ao ver que tomara rumo para a cozinha.

Adentrei o recinto e vi Touya e Yukito conversando amigavelmente. Mas, por algum motivo, sentia que aquele clima não iria durar por muito.

- Então você veio, moleque! - o irmão mais velho de Sakura disse ao notar minha presença - Achei que não teria a coragem de vir.

- Boa noite pra você também... - eu comentei entre dentes, tentando não retrucar.

- Syaoran-kun! - Tsukishiro me acolheu calorosamente, sorrindo como de costume - Sente-se ao meu lado. Essa é a primeira vez que nos vemos fora na escola, certo?

- Sim... - eu não conseguia fazer frases completas. Parecia que Touya iria me comer com os olhos de uma hora para a outra quando eu me sentei na parte mais afastada do sofá em que Yukito estava.

- Sakura-chan está demorando. - o professor disse aleatoriamente, olhando para a escada que ficava a poucos metros da porta da sala.

- Ela chegou meio tarde hoje. Eu já tinha chegado do trabalho. - respondeu o Kinomoto - Estava cheia de bolsas. Estranho... Ela não é de comprar roupas.

- Deve ser por que essa é a primeira vez em que o Syaoran-kun vem comer na sua casa com a família toda reunida! - Yukito fez uma declaração realmente inadequada. Touya não disse nada, mas pelo olhar fulminante pude perceber que com certeza pensou que fazia sentido.

- Desculpem a demora! - escutou-se uma voz fina e enérgetica exclamar descendo as escadas. Nós três olhamos diretamente para onde vinha, encontrando qualquer coisa menos a Sakura que todos conheciamos.

O vestido leve e branco realçava a pele alva e os olhos por conta do grande laço verde que envolvia sua cintura. Os cabelos recolhidos em um coque simples deixando somente a franja e duas mechas laterais soltas colocavam em evidência os ombros sutis e frágeis. Aquela foi a primeira vez em que eu notei as pernas de Sakura que normalmente vinham cobertas até o joelho por culpa das regras da escola; aparentavam tão macias que uma súbita vontade de tocá-las invadiu minha mente.

Pisquei uma ou duas vezes os olhos antes de espantar esses pensamentos. Qual era o meu problema? Yukito tinha que pensar isso, não eu! Eu escorri meus olhos para o lado, vendo que ele estava tão estarrecido quanto eu. Não, este é o adjetivo errado; Tsukishiro estava totalmente encantado, e o semblante preocupado de Touya confirmava minha suposição.

- Sakura! - o pai dela interrompeu meu devaneio, finalmente fazendo-me despertar - Ajude-me a arrumar a mesa.

- Sim pai, já vou! - ela atendeu ao pedido do pai sem vontade, nos dando um leve sorriso antes de virar-se para ir.

- Sakura-chan, eu também vou. Em dois é mais rápido. - Yukito apressou-se a se pronunciar, levantando-se em seguida.

Eu sempre soube que ela era bonita... Mas não linda daquela forma. Meu plano estava dando certo. E aquilo, por mais que possa parecer suspeito, sem querer me preocupou.

- A Sakura está bonita esta noite. - ouvi o mais velho dos irmãos Kinomoto comentar enquanto ainda observava a garota corar só pelo professor ter chegado perto dela. Involuntariamente acabei assentindo, como se não me lembrasse do pé de guerra que era ficar perto dele.

- Q-Quero dizer...! - eu tentei consertar, notando que tinha concordado com algo tão embaraçoso.

- Não se desculpe, pirralho. - ele coçou a cabeça com uma mão, prensando os olhos com ar receoso - Até mesmo o Yukito ficou todo encantado ao vê-la. Isso quer dizer que Sakura ficou realmente muito linda. Ele não é de olhar o exterior das mulheres e sempre a viu como uma menina.

Eu continuei calado, vendo que Sakura no estava sendo pessimista quando me disse aquilo um dia antes.

- Mas não tente colocar sequer um dedo nela, entendeu? - ele ergueu-se da poltrona, fuzilando-me com os olhos castanhos - Sakura é muito mais sensível do que pensa.

- Hm. - eu me limitei a resmungar, vendo sua silhueta atravessar a entrada da sala e sumir por trás da porta da cozinha.

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, já exausto. Aquele seria um longo e desgastante jantar...

* * *

MELGZUZ que demora!

Esse foi mais longo que os outros, mas o 6 volta a ser curto. D: *SNIF.*

Mas juro que mais pra frente começam a aumentar!

Percebi que muita gente não vê a hora do Eriol e da Tomoyo entrarem em cena. Desculpem decepcionar, mas ainda vai levar um bom tempo, e vai ser gradualmente. Também porque tudo é contado em primeira pessoa, e tem muita coisa acontecendo em volta do Syao e da Saku que a gente nem imagina, mas que vai aparecer daqui a um tempo!

Pois bem, sigam essa coisa maluca e comentem, onegai! :D


	6. CAP VI, Primeira Etapa B

**CAPITULO VI** - "Primeira etapa, parte B."  
_Primeiros resultados._

(Sakura's POV)

* * *

Me olhei no espelho pela terceira vez. Aquele nem parecia ser o meu reflexo, realmente. Certo que um vestido e um penteado podem mudar muito em uma garota... E olha que eu nem tinha me maqueado ainda.

- Tomoyo iria gostar de me ver assim. - disse sem querer, acabando por entristecer no mesmo instante. Ela não fazia mais parte de minha vida, afinal.

E eu não queria que fizesse.

Tentei mudar meu fio de pensamento agradecendo Syaoran em silêncio, por mais que ainda estivesse ofendida por ter descoberto meu segredo. Mas, pelo jeito, tinha se demonstrado uma boa coisa.

Olhei para o relógio; estava alguns minutos atrasada. Me apressei a ajeitar os últimos detalhes antes de finalmente sair de meu quarto e ir para a sala.

Quando eu cheguei à metade da escada, já podia ver os três conversando. Por mais que fosse o mais afastado, Yukito foi o primeiro a se fazer presente em minha vista. Corei, sem querer. Syaoran tinha razão quando disse que eu era vulnerável perto dele.

Respirei fundo, concentrando toda a coragem que tinha para terminar o caminho até o cômodo em que o homem que eu gostava estava.

- Desculpem a demora! - exclamei aleatoriamente, voltando a correr até alcançar a porta aberta da sala. Observei o rosto de Tsukishiro ganhar um sorriso que jamais havia visto antes, e em um ulterior segundo momento percebi que tanto o Li quanto meu irmão me olhavam estarrecidos. Ah, meu rival não esperava uma transformação do gênero. Me senti vitoriosa pela enésima vez.

- Sakura! - meu pai se intrometeu no meu pequeno momento de glória, gritando tais palavras da cozinha. - Ajude-me a arrumar a mesa.

- Sim pai, já vou! - me senti obrigada a obedecê-lo, sorrindo levemente antes de ir para onde Fujikata estava. Mas assim que me virei, algo me interrompeu.

- Sakura-chan, eu também vou. Em dois é mais rápido. - ouvi Yukito dizer, e acabei corando ferozmente. Quando notei, ele já estava ao meu lado.

- Vamos? - continuou, ao ver que eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu assenti, desviando o olhar. Ficar perto dele era mais difícil do que parecia.

Yukito estava sorrindo. Ah, como eu amava aquela expressão despreocupada dele por trás dos óculos transparentes. Eu não me importaria em ficar desta forma pra sempre.

- Ah, Sakura. Se arrumou tanto pra que? Mas... Ficou muito bonita.- meu pai disse assim que nos viu adentrar a cozinha. - Yukito, também veio ajudar?

- Obrigada, e sim... Ele veio. - respondi no seu lugar, ouvindo o primeiro elogio do dia.

- Verdade. Sakura-chan ficou linda neste vestido. - senti meu coração parar de bater, e inconscientemente arregalei os olhos. Syaoran era um maldito gênio, tive que admitir. Era a primeira vez que as palavras_ 'Linda'_ e _'Sakura' _saiam juntas em uma mesma frase de dentro da boca de Yukito.

Ele pegou alguns pratos e os apoiou sobre a mesa, enquanto eu fui arrumar os talheres e copos assim que consegui recuperar a calma. Não demorou para que Touya e Syaoran viessem até lá, assim como terminamos de colocar a mesa antes mesmo que eles se sentassem.

A mesa quadrada era ligeiramente pequena para acolher cinco pessoas, no entanto, a atmosfera me parecia perfeita só pelo fato de ter Yukito à minha frente. Mas por algum motivo, ao ver Syaoran sentado ao meu lado apreensivo, tive a impressão contrária.

- Então... - meu pai acabou de colocar a comida sobre a mesa, sentando-se na ponta que ficava de frente para o lugar em que Touya estava. - Como vai a escola?

- Bem. - eu e Li respondemos em uníssono, cruzando nossos olhares por uma fração de segundo antes de voltarmos a olhar pra frente no mesmo instante.

- Syaoran-kun e Sakura-chan parecem se dar muito bem. - Yukito comentou entre uma garfada e outra, comendo alegremente enquanto os outros de nós nem tinham começado.

- Oh, espero que nem tanto assim. - vi Touya fitar Syaoran com certo ar de sarcasmo, enquanto este engolia a saliva com dificuldade ao meu lado.

- Uh? - o professor parou de comer repentinamente, espantando todos. - Vocês não estão namorando? Sempre achei que fossem um casal bonito.

Aquele sorriso... Outra vez. Desviei o olhar para baixo, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer solitária pelo meu rosto. Por que me deixava tão mal ver o quanto ele aceitava minha vida? Se ele fosse ciumento seria tudo mais fácil. Se Yukito gostasse de mim eu não teria todos os olhares da mesa sobre minha cabeça naquele momento.

- Não. - ouvi Syaoran se pronunciar sozinho pela primeira vez naquela noite, e acabei encarando-o no mesmo instante. Ele sorriu pra mim enquanto me olhava de esgueira, dando-me certa confiança - Entre eu e a Sakura nunca houve nada, sensei. Quero dizer, ela é minha rival. Nada mais.

- Pelo menos isso, moleque. - se intrometeu Touya.

- Sim, é como o Syaoran disse. - eu despistadamente limpei a bochecha, olhando para Yukito - São todos rumores!

- Mas vocês vivem juntos... - o professor continuou, estranhamente apoiando o garfo de volta sobre a mesa. Ouvi meu irmão estalar a língua enquanto continuava a fitar o rapaz ao meu lado. - E umas garotas do segundo ano disseram que vocês estavam namorando quando eu perguntei. - completou Yukito, voltando a mastigar algo.

- Mas que absurdo! - eu exclamei, vendo que os três homens ali presentes pareciam acreditar mais nos rumores do que na verdade. - Eu e Syaoran fizemos uma aposta no começo do ano. Ele perdeu, e tem que fazer tudo o que eu quero até ganhar de mim. Ele vive me perseguindo por que quer me vencer.

- Sakura, abaixe o tom de voz. Nós acreditamos. - meu pai deu um sorriso sem graça, enquanto tanto Yukito quanto Touya me olhavam incrédulos. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu gritei perto de meu professor de música.

- Certo, perdão. Eu simplesmente não gosto que as pessoas falem isso sem saber de nada. - me desculpei, meio sem jeito. Entretanto Syaoran fez um semblante quase de orgulho, e eu fiquei feliz com isso.

- Sakura-chan realmente amadureceu. - Yukito sussurrou, ainda sorrindo. - Eu lembro de uma época em que quando falavam de você... Você simplesmente abaixava a cabeça e ia chorar em um canto. Fico feliz que possa enfrentar as pessoas.

- Hm... Verdade. - disse Touya, de boca cheia. - A monstrenga começa a mostrar as garr... - meu irmão ia continuar, mas eu o chutei por debaixo da mesa, e ele soltou um meio gemido de dor. Aquilo serviu para fazê-lo parar, ao menos.

O resto do jantar correu calmo, por mais que eu visse a raiva nos olhos de meu irmão e o medo nas ações do meu rival. No entanto, tudo isso era irrelevante - Yukito finalmente tinha notado meus progressos e esforços.

Quando acabamos de comer estava tarde. Era por volta das dez e meia da noite quando acompanhei Syaoran e Yukito até a porta, enquanto meu pai e Touya começavam a arrumar a cozinha.

- Foi uma noite agradável. - eu sorri, olhando-os. - Que se repita de novo, certo?

- Só se seu irmão for pra Europa... - resmungou o Li, cruzando os braços.

- Sim, claro que sim, Sakura-chan! - exclamou Yukito, alegre como de costume. - Amanhã eu tenho que ir pra escola um pouco antes pra corrigir uns deveres... Então vou indo. A comida estava ótima! - ele se despediu, já saindo pelo portão.

Eu e Syaoran o observamos pacientes entrar dentro do carro. E assim que ele ligou o motor e partiu, nós começamos a exultar.

- Isso! Syaoran, você é um gênio! - eu o abracei por impulso, e ele nem sequer respondeu, provavelmente muito alegre pra isso.

- Eu sei, sei! - ele envolveu seus braços em mim de volta, e eu sem querer enrubesci pelo contato com as mãos quentes do rapaz.

Do nada, ambos estávamos constrangidos, e terminamos aquele abraço imediatamente.

- O primeiro passo foi um sucesso. - ele comentou, após limpar a garganta, tentando quebrar o silencio. - Amanhã continuaremos com o plano.

- S-sim. - eu gaguejei, ainda meio corada. - Obrigada, de novo. - decidi colocar meu orgulho de lado, apesar de ser embaraçoso. - Sem você eu teria fracassado, mesmo tendo me arrumado tanto.

- Sim, eu sei. - Syaoran sorriu vitorioso, e eu nem pude retrucar. - Amanhã vá pra escola com esse penteado e essa maquiagem. - ele começou a caminhar, logo parando perto do portão. - Agora tenho que pensar na próxima fase...

- Certo, esperarei ansiosamente. Até! - eu acenei com uma mão, e assim que vi que ele havia desaparecido ao virar a esquina, finalmente retornei pra dentro de minha casa.

Subi as escadas extremamente feliz, mesmo escutando os gritos de Touya para que eu fosse ajudá-los. Me joguei sobre a cama, lembrando do sorriso e das palavras de Yukito. Aquele era o começo de algo bem maior daquilo que eu jamais esperaria de conseguir somente no primeiro ano...

E devia tudo à uma pessoa; Syaoran Li.

* * *

**N/A: **Demorei mas postei. Digamos que eu tenha esquecido do ... XD

Bem, nada mais a declarar. Desculpem se os capitulos andam curtos, mas apartir do 7° aumentam. :)

Reviews, ok? *-*


End file.
